Recollection
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: As the journey for the Shikon Jewel continues, a new girl comes to Kagome's new high school and everything's going great. Besides the fact that she looks a lot like a certain hanyou...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, i know that I've become known to write Beyblade™ fanfics, but in truth I'm an Inuyasha fan first. I just never exactly knew what to write for a fanfic because, unlike Beyblade, this is more of a set story line than Beyblade. None the less, as you can see, I finally thought of one, and it would be _**GREATLY**_ appreciated if i get feed back.

* * *

Scroll One: Izzy

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha bellowed as he stormed after the girl. "You said you'd stay here for another day!"

"I know that, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. "But that was before I remembered that I have a test tomorrow! I have to go!" Inuyasha scowled as they approached the well. He hated these tests. He wanted them dead...if they weren't inanimate objects. Inuyasha put aside killing his version of 'tests' in his mind and went back to convincing Kagome to stay.

"What about the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha asked, jumping between Kagome and the Bone-Eaters Well.

"What about my future?!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha gave a mental wince. They were going back to this argument again... "If I don't do well, then it's sayonara to my chances of getting to the next grade! I barely got into my high-school as it is!..." Inuyasha started to tune out the schoolgirls rants, bringing back his images of killing the 'tests'. "And, then I..." Kagome took a breath and blinked, looking at the seemingly vacant hanyou. "...Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't reply, still beating the crap of the 'tests'. "..." Kagome took the opportunity to sneak behind the hanyou and jump into the Bone-Eaters Well. It was about another hour before Inuyasha realized Kagome had left.

_Finally, all the tests are dead._ Inuyasha thought, smirking. _Now Kagome will have to...Kagome?_ Inuyasha looked around, then checked for her scent.

"What the—that wench is gone!" he growled angrily to himself.

The next day, Kagome arrived at her new high school, Hisakata High.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked at who else had arrived in her classroom, her friends from Junior High, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuri.

"Hey, guys." Kagome stated, settling her bag on her desk.

"I can't believe you already got sick on the fourth week of school!" Eri told her.

"Yeah, did you get over that second case of rheumatism?" Yui asked. Kagome laughed nervously.

_Instead of repeating the same stupid excuses, can't you try _normal_ ones?!_ Kagome thought angrily towards her grandfather.

"Uh...yeah! I'm just fine now!" The girls moved closer to her.

"Ok, Hojo still wants to date you, so don't blow it this year!" Eri whispered.

"Yeah, forget about that boyfriend of yours already!" Yuri agreed.

"Um...well..." Kagome started nervously, wanting to say that things were getting smoothened out, then was cut off by the teacher calling everyone back to their seats. After roll, the teacher looked at the students.

"Ok, we have a new student joining our class today." The teacher announced. "Ms. Hidenka Izzy." No one entered the classroom, causing everyone to get slightly concerned. "Um...Hidenka?"

"Oh!" a girl ran into the room. "Sorry. I'm sort of out of it..."

"Alright, then." The teacher made a note on her attendance pad. "Izzy..."

Kagome looked at the girl that just walked in. She had to admit Izzy seemed really pretty with long, nicely taken care of black hair and brown eyes. She gave a smile as she helped the teacher re-spell 'Izzy'. Kagome let out a gasp as Izzy looked at her and smiled.

_She looks like..._

After school, Kagome started to walk home.

_I should tell Inuyasha. That new girl looks like..._

"Hey!" Izzy ran up to behind Kagome, smiling. "You're Kagome, right?"

"Um...yes..." Kagome was a bit surprised at being called her first name by a girl that barely knew her.

"Oh, wait!" Izzy cried. "I'm sorry! I should be calling you 'Higurashi', shouldn't I! It's different where I come from..."

"Um...it's ok." Kagome said, still slightly off. "You can call me Kagome."

"Ok then!" Izzy gave a huge smile. "Kagome it is!" Kagome gave a small smile, seeing that Izzy's smile was horribly contagious. "By the way..." Izzy moved up close to Kagome's face, making her shudder. "You don't look sickly. You look completely fine."

"Eh? Sickly?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I heard you get sick really often...but you look completely healthy..." A small smirk crossed Izzy's face. "You're not skipping school, _are_ you?"

"N-no!" Kagome cried, jumping back. "I-I have to go!" Kagome then ran off as Izzy waved. A small smile formed on Izzy's face.

"So, she's his friend..."

Kagome took a deep breath when she was on the other side of the well.

_At least...at least I know Izzy can't be here..._

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice called, seeing Kagome. Instead of the melodious 'Hello, Inuyasha' he anticipated, he got:

"Aiyeeeeh! Izzy!!"

"Duh?" Inuyasha asked. "Izzy?" he jumped down as Kagome slowly started to uncringe her body. "Who's 'Izzy'?" he growled.

"Er..." Embarrassed, Kagome flushed a bit. "No one. Just a friend of school..."

"Is he friends with that Hoko?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Um...it's a she..." Kagome blinked, then became angry. "How come every time I mention someone in my time, you think they're a guy?!"

"Uh..." Inuyasha's turn to get embarrassed. "N-no reason!" He turned his head and pouted, then muttered. "Izzy seems like a boy's name..."

_Of course there isn't..._Kagome thought sarcastically.

"So..." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "What is it about 'Izzy' that made you scream when you saw me?"

"Uh...well, I thought...she wouldn't be here..."

"That's not the question!" Inuyasha yelled. "What did Izzy do?!"

"Well, she...she..."

"She what?" Kagome gulped.

"...looks like you."

"Eh?"

"Izzy looks like you!" Kagome said more loudly. "That is, besides the fact she's a human girl..."

"A human?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome nodded. He then put his arms in his sleeves, looking dominant. "Ok. Let me see her."

"Eh?" Kagome asked.

"I wanna at least _see_ this Izzy." Inuyasha stated, going in front of Kagome's face, knowing it would make her nervous. Kagome gulped.

"Alright. Fine. But just seeing. I don't want you freaking out or anything."

"Feh." Inuyasha followed behind Kagome in the well. _I wonder who this Izzy is..._

* * *

And there's the first chapter! Yay!

_Mizuki Sakura__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

well, _i_ for one, have not been having a good week. Mainly stemmed from video game deprivement. (Chibi Black Cat sadly pokes the wall) So, none the less, I've been sad, miserable, and bored (yes, I know sad and miserable pretty much mean the same thing. Don't patronize me! ) So, here's this chapter while I'm waiting for inspiration to come for **Sinful Perfection**(A Beyblade story).

* * *

Scroll Two: Inuyasha's First Day of School

"Alright, Inuyasha." Kagome started to give the hanyou the battle strategy for the school day. "You'll stay here until...about three."

"Three?" Inuyasha asked. "What's that?"

"Er...it's the time."

"Time?" Kagome let out a sigh. She wasn't in the mood to teach Inuyasha the simple wonders of the future.

"Look, just...see that thing on the wall? With the numbers on it?" Kagome pointed at the clock.

"Yeah..." Kagome pointed to the minute hand.

"You see, when this is on the twelve..." she pointed to the hour hand. "And this is on the three, then you come."

"Uh..." Inuyasha watched Kagome start to leave. "How long is that?" He asked.

"About nine hours." She replied as she put on her shoes to leave the shrine.

"Nine hours?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "That'll be forever!" He walked up to the schoolgirl. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy. "Y-you can't!"

"And why not? All I need is that weird hat thing."

"No! I mean, that's not just _all_ you need!"

"Then what else do I need?" Kagome pulled Inuyasha outside to see the sidewalk.

"Look at the teens over there." She told him. "What do they mostly have in common?" She pointed to a group of kids who seemed to come from the same school.

"Uh...their clothes seem to be the same color?" the hanyou guessed.

"Right. That means they go to the same school." Kagome then gestured towards their outfits. "What's in common about _our_ outfits?"

"Um...they're warm?"

"_Nothing_, Inuyasha." Kagome told him sternly. "It'll be too obvious to know you don't even _go_ to school."

"So, where do I get some of those school clothes?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to be a student, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she walked down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Where do I become a student?!" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't just _become_ one, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Good bye!"

Inuyasha pouted.

_I don't even know how long nine hours is, but if that girl really looks like me..._Inuyasha got out of his thoughts, seeing some boys who's uniform looked the same color as Kagome's.

"I can't believe how far Hisakata is." One of the boys told his friends.

"Yeah, I mean, any farther and it'd be in China!" his friend agreed.

_Hmm...Hisakata...Kagome mentioned that name..._Inuyasha smiled and went back to get his hat. _If the clothes I need, then the clothes I'll get._

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Hmm?" Kagome put down her bag and looked at her friends. "Hey, guys."

"Did you hear? There's a cute new guy now, too!" Ayumi told her.

"Really?" Kagome asked, feigning interest.

"Yeah! I heard he transferred somewhere from the north!" Yuri said.

"Well, it's completely obvious if you look at his hair color. It's silver!" Eri said. Kagome shuddered.

"S-silver?" _H-he can't...he wouldn't...how would he..._

"Yeah. And I heard his eyes are amber, can you believe it?" Ayumi added to Kagome's horror.

_A-amber..._

"They're probably contacts." Yuri said. "And he probably just bleached his hair. People in the north do that."

"Really?" Eri asked, Kagome slowly dropping out of the conversation. "How do you know?" The conversation continued as Kagome nervously looked out into the hallway.

_Inuyasha better not be here..._

"Kagome, there you are." Inuyasha called from behind her. Kagome turned around and stared. Inuyasha's fire-rat robe was gone and was replaced with a Hisakata boy's uniform. A hat was over his ears. "I was looking all over for you. This...is the right uniform, right?"

"W-wh-where did you get that?!" Kagome asked.

"There was this room with a lot of benches and small doors." Inuyasha told her. "This uniform was inside some of the doors, so I took the one that fit best." (Meanwhile, the track team is wondering why their school uniforms are on the floor and their lockers are slashed open, and one member can't find their uniform.)

"Y-you _stole_ it?"

"It's only for the day!" Inuyasha defended. "I'll put it back in that room when I'm done."

"Oh, you must be the new boy." Inuyasha and Kagome turned to the teacher.

"Oh...um, hello, Mr. Kyouyu." Kagome stated. "Er, um...This is Inuyasha, alright!" Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and hissed. "Bow."

"Why—eerm!" Inuyasha instinctively bent forwards when Kagome stepped on his foot.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Mr. Kyouyu said. "How about we all go inside and start our math lesson, hmm?"

"Alright, then!" Kagome said cheerfully, dragging Inuyasha inside to the empty desk next to hers. "Sit here, and don't do anything attention grabbing!"

"Hmph." Inuyasha pouted. "Didn't need to step on my foot..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, then class." The teacher said. "Let's start with this problem." The teacher wrote a math equation on the board. "Now, who can come up here and solve it?" the teacher looked at Inuyasha. "How about you, young man?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Wh-what?"

"Come up here and solve the problem."

"Uh..." Inuyasha gave Kagome a worried look as he followed directions. Kagome looked like she would choke.

_Inuyasha doesn't know Algebra, let alone math!_ Kagome thought, worried. _If he doesn't get it, they may think..._Inuyasha, on the other hand, was having his own moral problems.

_W-what am I supposed to do? Find something? Cast a spell?_ Sweat marks formed on his head. _What am I doing?! _Whenever a person is panicked, there's a short period of time of calmness. If they don't grasp it, they become permanently panicked, but this wasn't one of those times. _Wait...I recognize these things from Kagome's books..._Inuyasha picked up the chalk and started to write on the board. Kagome watched, speechless. Inuyasha was actually doing the problem _correctly_.

"Um...this thing...er..." Inuyasha pointed at 'x' and looked at Kagome, who mouthed it. "X...equals seven?" he asked, looking at the teacher. He gave Inuyasha a stern look, then smiled.

"Very good, Inuyasha." The teacher stated. "You can sit down now." Inuyasha went back to his seat. He smirked at Kagome.

"And you were worried." He whispered.

"Well, duh! Not many hanyous from five hundred years ago can do _algebra_!" Kagome whispered back. "Speaking of which, where did you learn it?" Inuyasha shrugged and turned his head towards the window.

"Nowhere." He muttered.

Luckily for Inuyasha, there were no tests that day, but it was still hard. The only things Inuyasha did well in was Math, P.E., and History. Everything else was downhill.

"Ok, Inuyasha, read the paragraph." The English teacher said.

"Um..." Inuyasha looked at the book with the funny symbols. He had never seen them before at all, besides Kagome's 'x'. Did the future have some funny way of writing now? "Er..." After a while, the teacher gave up on Inuyasha and turned to another student.

While walking out of the school, Kagome looked normal, while Inuyasha looked like he might die.

"Well, Inuyasha," Kagome turned to the hanyou triumphantly. "I hope you have a little more empathy for me now."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know what it's like to be me." Kagome told him. Inuyasha groaned. "Oh, yes. And the 'tests' are like a review of all the things that we learned." Inuyasha groaned louder.

"If that's how you feel, then why do you keep going back?" he growled.

"Because, if I don't, then I can say 'good-bye' to a good future, Inuyasha! You know that!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha growled.

"Forget about that! We were at school all day, and you didn't even point Izzy out to me!"

"Hmm..." Kagome thought about it. "Actually, I don't think she was even in school today..."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I went into that...that _place_, and gained _nothing_ from it?!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"You gained someone's uniform." She told him.

"Well, I can't give it back _now_." Inuyasha stated. "Unless you _want_ me to go home naked."

"No!" Kagome yelled. "You know what, just keep it. The school may replace that guy's uniform anyway..."

"Hmph. I thought so."

"Kagome!" Izzy ran up from in from of the school yard. She stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome and panted. "Aww...I can't believe I overslept so late..."

"Over...slept?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Yeah...must be the time difference..." Izzy said, then noticed Inuyasha. "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh, yes, Inuyasha, _this_ is Izzy." Kagome introduced. When there was no reaction, she turned to see the speechless wide-eyed hanyou. "Inuyasha?" Izzy smiled.

"Does he do this to all girls he meets?" she asked playfully.

"Er...he must be in shock from his first day of school." Kagome said.

"So, he's new as well?"

"Yep!" Kagome's cheerfulness was cut off by a growl. She turned to see the now glaring hanyou.

"Who are you?" he growled. Izzy cocked her head to the side, almost as if she had expected it.

"I'm Hidenka Izzy." She replied, which made Inuyasha glare darker.

"Um..." Kagome noticed that at any moment, Inuyasha might charge and kill Izzy. "How about I help you get home, eh? He's my neighbor." She told Izzy.

"Alright." Izzy waved and smiled as Kagome dragged Inuyasha off. "Bye, Kagome, Inuyasha!"

"What is your problem?!" Kagome yelled when they were at the house and Inuyasha had changed back into his clothes. Inuyasha didn't reply, but turned his head. "You said you just wanted to _see_ her, not glare at her like you wanted her dead!"

"...it's not that." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, what is it, then? Do you two look that much alike?!" Inuyasha didn't reply. "Inuyasha!"

"...she...she smells like..."

"Like?"

"..." Inuyasha looked out the window and saw two birds fly. "...never mind." Kagome looked like she would want to argue more, but then saw Inuyasha's forlorn expression.

"...Hey, it's ok, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I...I want to tell you." Inuyasha protested. "But...I'm not so sure myself."

"Eh?" Kagome watched Inuyasha walk to the well house. "Where are you going?"

"I...need some time to think." Inuyasha told her. And with that, he jumped into the well, back to the feudal era.

"..." Kagome remain silent, not sure what to say. _What smell could make Inuyasha act like this?  
_

* * *

What spell indeed. Anyways, I might not post for a while (I'll try to post for the other stories though) so expect a long pause... 

_Mizuki Sakura__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

My birthday was on Saturday! (Chibi Black Cat grins) Obviously, I'm in a good mood. I'm also getting a grade of 97 in Chinese, which makes me really happy. Heheh. Here's Chapter 3

* * *

Scroll Three: Visting

A few days after Inuyasha had left, Kagome hopped into the well, after a quick reminder to her Grandfather to make up an excuse for Inuyasha. She climbed up the well on the other side, slightly handicapped by the pack she carried. She didn't bother carrying her books now, considering that her High School was happy to give her second copies of all her books if she returned the ones she 'lost' by the end of the school year.

"Haaaa..." she put the pack over first, then herself. "There."

"Kagome!" the small demon cheered, launching himself into the girl's arms. He looked up at her with a cheerful face.

"Hello, Shippo." Kagome greeted.

"Did you get my crayons?" he asked.

"Yep." Kagome bent down to put down the boy, and dug in her pack to get Shippo's gifts. She handed him his dearly wanted crayons, pocky, and something new—a yo-yo. Shippo held the orange orb on a string curiously.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's called a yo-yo."

"A...yo-yo?" Shippo asked, then smiled. "It has a funny name. What does it do?" Kagome took the yo-yo from Shippo's hands.

"Watch." She did the basic action of letting the yo-yo go up and down. "See?"

"Neat!" Shippo took the yo-yo back eagerly. He placed it on his finger like Kagome did, and let it go down. He soon became surprised when it didn't come back up. "What's this? It didn't work!" Kagome giggled.

"Here, try it again, but this time, tug it a bit." Shippo nodded and followed Kagome's instructions, and smiled when it came up.

"It worked!"

"Good." Kagome stated. She would tell him about the various tricks when he had gotten more accustomed to it. The two walked to Kaede's village as Shippo practiced with his new toy. They shortly arrived at Kaede's hut, but with no sign of Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Sango! I'm back—eh?" Kagome noticed a very frustrated looking Sango on one side of the hut, and a Miroku who had two burning red hand marks on his cheeks. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Being a lecher again, eh, Miroku?"

"How can I ignore such a perfect behind?" the monk asked dramatically.

"Simple. Keep those hands of yours to yourself!" Sango snapped. Miroku sighed.

"It's not that easy, Sango. As much as I try..."

"Then maybe you should try harder." Shippo suggested.

"Well, anyways..." Kagome took her pack off her back and placed it on the floor. "I have things for you."

"Ah, Lady Kagome, how you spoil us." Miroku stated, receiving granola and protein bars.

"I have to agree with the monk, Kagome." Sango stated, receiving a weapon polisher. "These ninja items are great!"

"Look at the new toy Kagome got me!" Shippo beamed happily, showing the yo-yo. "Look!" Shippo proudly did the trick Kagome had taught him earlier.

"That's amazing, Shippo." Sango told him.

"Yes, a very good job." Miroku agreed.

"Yep!" Shippo boasted. "It takes a lot of skill to do this, right, Kagome?" Kagome smiled.

"That's right, Shippo." Kagome thought this moment would be completely cozy...if it wasn't for a missing hanyou. "Hey...where is Inuyasha?"

"He left with quite a lonely look on his face." Miroku told her.

"Yes. We thought you had done something, Kagome." Sango added.

"Pfft. Like anything she can do can bother me." Inuyasha entered the hut, gruffly.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Shippo greeted happily. Inuyasha ignored the kitsune, looking at Kagome with a wistful expression on his face.

"Come with me, Kagome." He told her.

"Now, Inuyasha, if you're gonna ask her to marry you, you should at least—"

"I ain't asking her to marry me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the monk. "I just—arrgh!" he grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's go, Kagome." He started to bring her out the hut, leaving the monk, demon slayer, and the kitsune. Sango angrily hit Miroku.

"Miroku!" she yelled. "You shouldn't tease Inuyasha like that!"

"Well, if we don't encourage Inuyasha to do what's right, then who will?" Miroku asked.

"I think Miroku's right." Shippo agreed, starting to open his pocky. "They both want to get married, and if they do, Kagome will have to stay here!" Shippo smiled, more thrilled at the fact that Kagome would stay than anything else.

"I suppose that's true, Shippo..." Sango sighed, giving up. "But let it come in it's own time. If we rush them, who knows what will happen?" Miroku and Shippo agreed, resuming their activities.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had taken flight with Kagome on his back.

"So...Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face as best as she could. "Where are we going that no one else could come?" Inuyasha kept silent as he flew, making his expression unread.

"...it's the reason I acted like I did in front of Izzy..." That was all he told her until they landed, with nothing else spoken. "...here." They landed in front of the tombstone Kagome recognized as his mother's.

"Your mother's grave...?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha moved forward. Inuyasha nodded and gave the grave a lonely expression.

"I was young, so I don't really remember all that well...but...that girl reminded me so much of her scent...I panicked."

"...Did your mother look like you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a breath.

_"It's a shame that demon has the same face as our princess."_

_"Yes. How shameful indeed."_

_"That insults the princess's beauty, it does. Putting in on the face of a demon!"_

"Well...that's what I heard." Inuyasha stated. "I don't really know what my mother looked like at your age, but...I suppose..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"What, Inuyasha?" Kagome urged him to continue, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Forget about it, Kagome." He took Kagome's bag from her. "Where's that ninja-food stuff?" he asked, going back to his original nature. Kagome smiled a bit and took the bag back. She shuffled around until she reached the ramen.

"Here." She stated. "Just for you."

Kagome had to go back quickly to her time and wouldn't you know it, Inuyasha came along as well.

"Well, if you have to come to my school, make peace with Izzy!" Kagome told them as they walked to school. Inuyasha grumbled a bit, but more out of the unfamiliarity of his uniform. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he stated, shuffling in his clothing a bit. "Whatever." As they walked, Kagome noticed a few people looking towards Inuyasha. If Inuyasha noticed them, he'd growl at them, causing most of them to run off.

_After school, I need to cut Inuyasha's hair..._Kagome thought, looking at his long silver strands. _If he decides to keep coming to school, he needs to fit in at least a bit more. _

Again, Inuyasha astounded Kagome with his math skills during first period, but continued his usual class streak towards lunch. Inuyasha didn't really get much people to sit with him (not that he minded) so Kagome sat across from him.

"Here, Inuyasha." Kagome offered the usual ramen, and Inuyasha took it eagerly. "You know, one day you're going to have to eat regular food."

"I do eat regular food." Inuyasha protested. "I eat rabbits and fish."

"Well, in this time, it's not regular in the way you think." Kagome stated.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Eh?" Kagome looked up to see Izzy smiling at the two. "Oh, hello, Izzy." She then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, say hello." She muttered.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head slowly. Kagome sighed as she allowed it, considering he could be growling again.

"Mind if I sit with you two?" Izzy asked. Inuyasha gave a small growl that Kagome ignored.

"Sure." She stated, moving so that Izzy could sit better.

"Thank you." Izzy said, taking out her lunch—ramen and potato chips. Kagome managed a shallow laugh.

_Not only does she look like Inuyasha, but she eats like him too..._Kagome thought as Inuyasha started to stare at the potato chips. Izzy noticed and opened the bag.

"Here, want some?" she asked, offering a handful. Inuyasha, forgetting his uncomfortableness with the girl, eagerly took the chips, and started to eat them. Kagome looked at the girl's lunch.

"That's all you eat?" she asked. Izzy blinked, then opened the ramen and snapped apart chopsticks.

"Sometimes I eat fish too. And chicken." Kagome smiled, but sighed.

"See. Izzy wasn't that bad." Kagome told Inuyasha when they arrived at the Higurashi shrine. "You just have to get to know people, that's all."

"Feh." Inuyasha went to a room to change back to his regular clothes. _She still reminds me of her though..._

"She's probably really nice too." Kagome continued, even though Inuyasha wasn't listening. He came out silent as he appeared in his haori. "Inuyasha?"

"Enough about Izzy." Inuyasha said in his usual attitude. "We still have to hunt for the shikon shards, you know."

"Oh, right. We'll leave..." Inuyasha started for the well house.

_Feh. The wench finally knows who's boss._

"Tomorrow." (Insert anime fall)

"What?! Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah. I at least want to sleep in my bed before we go!"

"But what about the shards?!"

"They can wait seventeen hours or so."

"You're kidding!"  
"Inuyasha, I'm staying for the night, and that's that."

_Oh no it's not..._Inuyasha thought, approaching Kagome and picking her up. He put her on his back.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Kagome shrieked.

"We're going back now, Kagome!"

"Oh no, we're not! SIT!"

"Errk!" Inuyasha muffled a pained cry as he reached the wood floor with amazing speed as Kagome stood up from his back.

"I. Am. Staying. Here. For. The. Night." Kagome said angrily, going up to her room to get out of her own school clothes.

"Damm...it..."

---

Izzy entered her house later that night with a small smile. The house was dark enough so that only the moonlight showed. She let out a content sigh.

"Inuyasha seems to be doing well...That's good. After all..." She took out a blue gem looking similar to the Shikon No Tama. Her eyes flashed a silver glint. "It's make my job too easy if he was miserable."

* * *

Dun dun duuunn! There should be a way to play music on you fanfiction. It'd make songfics a _whole_ lot easier. And more enjoyable to read. I mean, it's harder to imagine what the writer is thinking if you don't know how the song goes. And it'll save typing time. Just a thought...

_Mizuki Sakura_


End file.
